


Supernatural: The Origins of a Hunter- Dean Winchester Smut

by ladei16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Hunters & Hunting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sex, Smut, Vampires, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladei16/pseuds/ladei16
Summary: Every Hunter has a backstory. Ignorance is not something you long for until it is gone. When the Winchester brothers step into Emily's life her whole world is turned upside down. Can She face what is really out there? Can you love a hunter? Will he return the feeling? or is just doing his job and everything and everyone that gets involved is just collateral? Join Emily on her first steps to becoming a hunter.





	Supernatural: The Origins of a Hunter- Dean Winchester Smut

**Author's Note:**

> First smut and first supernatural fanfic. First fanfic ever actually. I am not a writer so please excuse any mistakes. Please please please leave comments to let me know if you liked it or not. This is posted on Deviantart and Wattpad separated in chapters, but here I posted the whole thing because it is done. The three chapters are separated with ***. Long I know, but I do hope you will read and enjoy.

Eyeliner had never been something she enjoyed putting on, but it did make her blue eyes pop and this was a rare and special outing. The girls used to go out nearly every weekend during college, but after graduation the trips became fewer and fewer. Life just got in the way. Well, everyone else’s life anyways. Emily had a waitressing job at a local café, but nothing truly holding her down, nothing really advancing her life at the moment. Tracing the pencil along her waterline with a careful hand in the mirror Emily tried not to stab her eye.  
Emily’s phone buzzed on the bathroom sink. “Shit” Her hand twitched making a black smudge. The text message from Julia announced their arrival. She loved her old college roommates Julia and Rachel, she really did, but the car that honked its horn outside her window also held Trish, a mutual friend to put it nicely, a black haired bitch to put it plainly.  
Wiping at the smudge in the corner of her eye Emily took one last look at herself in the full size mirror on the back of her bedroom closet door. The dark blue skinny jeans she picked showed off her round ass perfectly and hugged her hips leading to a slender waist. The fake gem encrusted belt buckle sparkled in the lamplight. Practically all of her cleavage hung out to the world in her off the shoulder purple crop top. Emily’s breasts pushed up in the new bra gave the appearance of more bosom than she actually had, not that what she had wasn’t already generous. The goal tonight was to be noticed and this outfit begged for eyes to follow. The only reason she even had this outfit was because Julia had drug her out to the mall late last night in preparation for tonight. Blond waves and curls spilled half way down her back and over her shoulders. Blue eyes enhanced by the dark eye makeup shocked even the owner of the eyes. Red lips already begging to be kissed puckered as she checked every angle of herself. Was this really her reflection, or something out of a magazine? Emily was impressed with her work.  
Good enough she decided and blew a kiss and wink to herself in the mirror then she grabbed her keys and phone. Another vibration revealed the girls’ impatience to get going. The time read 11:45pm. Already past the time they were supposed to be at the bar. The horn sounded again as she locked her apartment door. “Come on, Em! All the guys are gonna be taken by the time we get there!” That was Rachel, the girl leaned out the window of the passenger seat, her straight blond hair waved in the slight cool breeze.  
“Im coming, Im coming!” Emily said, cowgirl boots beating the sidewalk as she ran to the car. The silver sedan was blaring music from the rolled down windows. Trish was driving tonight. That meant Emily was paying for a cab to get home. Without fail every time Trish was to DD she ended up drinking too much. Emily climbed in the back seat next to Julia. Rachel had shotgun. The car started moving before she had the door closed. Emily cursed Trish in her mind but kept her face pleasant. She refused to let Trish get to her tonight.  
“I told you you would rock that top, Em!”Julia squeaked checking out the outfit. Her dark curls bouncing with every bubbly word that escaped her lips. “Those boobs! That ass!” Emily rolled her eyes at Julia, but smiled flashing teeth. She felt a little ridiculous but loved the way she looked all the same.  
“Trish make a left at the light and when we get there park a block away at the old church. Don’t want cops seeing us get in the car drunk and you know they will be watching the bar’s parking lot.” Rachel was the mom of the group. She really did try to keep them all alive when they went out. Rachel was also the only one that when she DDed she didn’t drink a drop the whole night. Why couldn’t she have DDed tonight? Emily hadn’t been out in a long while and she planned on getting wasted tonight.  
Emily caught Trish’s eyes looking at her in the rearview mirror. Emily ignored her and tried to listen to Julia as she bubbled about some guy she met earlier in the week meeting her at the bar tonight. Trish returned her view to the road ahead. “We were twenty minutes late and you still couldn’t get that eye liner right could you?” Trish said with a laugh.  
A flame burned low and hot in Emily’s gut, but she smiled anyway. “Yeah I guess makeup is just not my thing.” She absently dabbed at her right eye with a finger. Trish always took small jabs at her when she could. Emily had no idea why she was the target, but she would not let it ruin the night. Nothing was worse than being angry while drunk.  
Julia sensed the tension and came to the rescue “Trish have you seen your makeup after a night out? Ten times worse than any one of us after a whole weekend fling!” That brought a laugh from everyone except Trish who just kept her eyes on the road. “Here sweetie let me help.” Julia licked her thump and wiped away the blemish of eyeliner on Emily’s face. “Ok,” Julia said when done with the blemish and pulled out her phone. “Selfie time!” the flash lit up the back of the car several times. Rachel demanded in on the fun and the car was back to an upbeat attitude. Emily even let the fire Trish started die to almost nothing in the back of her mind. Yeah, this was going to be a great night.  
The sedan pulled into the parking lot and the girls jumped out. The parking lot was not lit completely, but Trish had at least parked underneath one of the two yellow streetlights. Julia linked arms with Emily and they skipped down the side walk towards the bar, Trish and Rachel chatting behind them, their heels clicking on the concrete behind them. Emily’s own boots scraped rather than clicked. Julia wore black flats. Emily smiled thinking of the reason why. Julia could not dance in heels and especially not when drunk.  
“I love it when all four of us are single together.” Julia chimed. “Now that Rachel finally dumped that dumbass we can get back to being the four musketeers again!” Julia spoke to Emily, but raised her voice so Rachel behind her could hear.  
“We are not talking about James tonight, Julia.” Rachel’s voice was light, but had a hard edge. Emily did not look over her shoulder, but she knew if she did she would see the same hardness in her eyes. This time when she spoke all edges were gone and her voice had a playful lift to it. “New night, new guy!” Trish and Rachel giggled. Julia laughed looking a little relieved she hadn’t hit too hard of a nerve.  
Debbs was a local college bar that was a favorite all through the girls’ time in school and even now six months after graduation. The front door muffled loud music and the familiar smell of cigarette smoke that came with this place. Once in, Emily flashed her ID and let the man at the counter stamp her hand. Emily followed Julia to the bar. The music pounded through Emily’s chest as she pushed her way to the edge of the bar. Julia ordered first and called for shots for everyone.  
“Julia. Fireball? Really? I hate that stuff!” Emily had to yell over the pounding music.  
Julia gave her a devilish smile and handed out the shots that came in little plastic cups. “To the young and single!” The four girls pushed their plastic shot glasses together and then downed them in one gulp. Emily twisted her face in disgust and the other three laughed. “Another round!” Julia called to the man at the bar. His face held the ‘I don’t get paid enough for this’ expression. Emily felt sorry for him, but not enough to quit. She would give him a good tip… if she could remember.  
Emily’s head felt fuzzy and her body numb. Not nearly numb enough, but it would do for now. Trish had pulled them onto the crowded dancefloor. The place was full tonight. Every time Emily moved she felt like she elbowed someone. Rachel mouthed along with the song playing, or maybe she sang. Emily couldn’t tell the music was so loud. She danced along laughing at Rachel tipping and spilling little drops of her drink. Yep, Rachel had hit the point of not a care in the world what she danced like.  
Emily spun dancing along to the tune and being careful not to spill her drink. It was some old rock song she couldn’t remember the name of just then. She caught sight of Julia. Some guy had his hands on her hips and she looked very interested, her arms resting on his shoulders swaying along to the music. That must be the guy from earlier in the week she was talking about in the car. Emily smiled glad she was having fun. Trish stood nearby sipping on a drink watching Julia with a smile, thus far behaving with her alcohol, her small face with her sharp chin was framed by jaw length black hair. The black she had died it made her skin look even paler.  
Emily decided to bite the bullet on getting wasted. She finished her coke and whiskey in one gulp and headed to the bar to order another, stronger this time. She waved at Rachel as she turned to the bar signaling she would be back soon. When Emily turned back around she walked right into someone almost knocking her to the ground. The man caught her wrist with one hand and pulled her against him wrapping an arm around her waist. Her plastic cup full of ice went to the ground. Her head spun she was sure from how sudden it was, but that was probably her lying to herself. “Oh, sorry” Emily said against his chest looking up at him. She froze. He was beautiful. Dark green eyes and a strong chiseled jaw covered in light stubble. His hair short dark blond spiked up in the front. He stood a head taller than her. His smile… Emily melted at that smile.  
“I got you.” His voice was deep and rough. A sly smile slid across his lips and his eyebrows lifted in curiosity. Emily got her feet under her and smiled up at him. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. “What do you say you let me buy you another one.” the man said looking at the spilt ice on the floor. That’s all it really was, just ice left, no real harm done, but a free drink would be nice. Besides he was gorgeous. Emily gave him a coy smile and followed him to the bar. His wide shoulders covered with a black t-shirt hard to lose in the crowd. He had on worn jeans and dark work boots. His arms well-muscled and he moved with such confidence. “What’ll it be?” The green eyed man said as he signaled for the bar tender not looking at him, but at her.  
His green eyes met her blue and she found it hard to speak, but somehow she kept her face calm and managed a mischievous smile. “Coke and whiskey.” Just barely heard over the music, but she kept her voice steady. This guy had some power over Emily with his looks alone. She had to keep herself on her toes to keep the upper hand here and her head spun again. Yep she was definitely feeling that alcohol.  
Green Eyes turned to the bar keep and ordered her drink and just whiskey for himself. He pulled some cash out of his wallet and tossed it to the man. Emily watched him through her eyelashes as she took a sip from her cup. It was strong, but that’s what she had wanted. Liquid courage was truly a powerful thing. Emily took another large gulp of her drink and did her best to not make a face at the burn sliding down her throat and up into her nose. “I’m Emily. And you are?” Puffing out her chest Emily surrendered to the desire to stare into his eyes and rest her arm on Green Eye’s shoulder, her hand toying with the short hair on the back of his neck.  
A sly grin spread across his face flashing white teeth “I’m-“.  
“Dean!” A taller more lean man a few years younger than Green Eyes, or Dean, stood on the edge of the dance floor in a white untucked long sleeve button down and jeans. He wore a face of disapproval. Brown eyes flickered between Emily and Dean. Brown hair framed his face and touched the top of his collar. If he had a more pleasant face one could say he was also gorgeous in a softer way than the chisel faced man in front of her. Kill joy, Emily thought as Dean tossed back the whiskey winked at her with a smile that made her angry he walked away from her. The two disappeared into the crowd like they were on a mission rather than having fun at a bar.  
Emily huffed and drank the rest of her drink. The night was young she would find another guy. She ordered another drink and Rachel appeared beside her. “Who the hell what that scrumptious guy?” Her eye’s sparkled and cheeks were rosey from the alcohol. She had her back to the bar with her elbows propped on the counter.  
“His name was Dean.” Emily’s face twisted with annoyance. “His friend pulled him away.” No, this night was not going to be ruined. Emily added “But not before he bought me a drink” She smiled at her friend “Come on, let’s dance!”  
The two girls glided to the dance floor only to see Julia now talking with four guys and motioning for them to join her and the guys. Emily shared a look with Rachel and headed over. Trish even appeared next to her. Emily was not aware she had been nearby. Her face felt numb and the music faded into noise rather than actual words and instruments.  
The four men stared at the four girls with a greedy look. The tallest introduced himself as Mark. He was a handsome, lean red head wearing a black button down. The next tallest was a dark skinned man with dreads to his shoulders. His dark green t-shirt stretched over a muscled chest. He introduced himself as Chris. A man the same height stepped up to Emily and grabbed her hand kissing it. He introduced himself as Sebastian. Dark curls touched his ears and even darker eyes looked through her soul. He might do, Emily thought smiling at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, moving her hips to the music. The last man was the blond haired dark eyed cutie Julia had been dancing with for a while. Dressed in a blue button down he had his arm around Julia’s waist.  
“This is Damion. He invited us to a party.” Julia explained wobbling on her flats. Thank god she hadn’t worn heels, Emily thought, or else she would be on the sticky floor by now. A party sounded good. A glance at her phone told Emily that it was much later than she had thought. It was almost 2am. The bar was closing soon. Sebastian would have to do for tonight then.  
Giggling at Sebastian twirling her on their way out of the bar Emily was excited for a party and this dark haired guy. He was quite the gentleman opening doors and buying a few drinks for her. She had lost track of how many she had tonight. Didn’t really matter, she wasn’t the one driving. The four girls had gone to after parties at guys houses before; this was nothing out of the ordinary. The cold air outside woke Emily up a bit when it rushed across her, but she was still very drunk.  
“You are very beautiful” Sebastian had an accent, but she couldn’t place it with her mind scrambled. Emily laughed and tripped over her own boot. Sebastian caught her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. “Careful now, or we won’t make it to the party.”  
Julia and Rachel walked on either side of Emily; Rachel with Mark and Julia with Damion. Trish walked in front with Chris, his hand on her ass. They disappeared around the corner of a building when Emily realized she had no idea where this party was and looked up at Sebastian. It was hard to think with her brain muddled by alcohol. He was looking straight ahead following Chris and Trish. “Sebastion? Where is this pa-“ Emily’s boot caught an uneven part of the sidewalk and she tripped and landed on her hands and knees. “Shit!” Emily looked at the palms of her hands. Just a few scrapes but there were a few drops of blood. Julia and Rachel walked past and around the corner with their guys.  
“You ok?” Sebastion’s dark eyes never met Emily’s, but instead stared at her bloody palms.  
“Yeah I’m fine” Emily said “It’s just a little blood I swear. Are you ok?” Sebastians eyes widened and his face hardened. He grabbed her arm, hard. “Ow, that hurts!” He pulled her to her feet roughly and dragged her forward towards the building corner. “Hey, what are you doing?” The tips of her boots drug on the concrete scuffing as she tried to fight his grip. His nails dug into the meat of her upper arm. “Let me go!” She yelled as he rounded the corner with her in tow. It wasn’t a street corner they rounded, but into a dark alley. Trish was against a wall Chris nibbling at her neck. Rachel and Julia were being kissed passionately. This wasn’t the party she had hopped for. Sebastian pressed himself against Emily her back meeting the brick wall. Emily squirmed but he held her still with a hand on her hip and another on her shoulder. He went in for a kiss but she ducked and turned her head to Trish. Did she spill something on herself? No, that was… “Blood?” Panic pulled her brain out of the numbness and her heart raced. “Trish!” Chris had his teeth in her neck and not in a passionate way. “Sebastion!” she turned her head forward in time to see sharp pointed teeth extending from his gums. His eyes black and blood shot. Emily let out a scream and shoved him back. He stumbled and Emily saw blood covering Rachel and Julia’s shirts. The guys… drinking from their necks.  
She ran, around the corner and down the street. Looking back Sebastian followed. He was fast. Emily screamed for help tears stinging her eyes. She ran into a street and heard wheels screeching to a halt. An old time looking black car skidded to a stop in front of her. The door swung open. “Help! Help!” Emily cried!  
Dean stepped out of the driver’s side of the car. “Where are they?” He growled. Emily ran to him and pointed behind her, but the street was empty only faintly lit by yellowed street lights.  
Tears streamed down her face. “He was right there! They have my friends! There was blood. They- I think they were drinking it!” She was shaking as she wobbled.  
Dean looked at the other man who stepped out of the other side of the car. Emily wobbled more and Dean reached out for her to steady her. Before he could reach her a blur hit his side and slammed him against the car. Dean grunted. It was Sebastian with those hungry black eyes and animal teeth. Emily screamed and the other man that got out of the car was suddenly there with a machete. One moment Sebastian had his head and the next it was on the ground his body following after still twitching. The tall man spun and looked past Emily over her shoulder. Emily put a hand on the hood of the black car as she half fell turning to look. One of the guys, Mark, stood in the street blood down the front of his shirt and all over his chin. The tall man ran after him.  
Something touched Emily’s arm and she screamed spinning around and falling forward. Dean caught her before she could fall. He stood looking down at her in his arms. “It’s ok. It’s ok I’ve got you.” he said in a deep voice.  
Emily looked down at the body on the ground. “What the hell is that?”  
“That is a vampire.” He said matter of fact.  
“What?” Tears still streamed down Emily’s face. Emily turned to look down the street. “My friends!” She had run away and did nothing to help them. She pushed away from Dean and took a step to go and find them.  
Dean grabbed her wrist. “Wait! It’s not safe.”  
“They are hurt!” Emily turned to meet his green eyes in a panic.  
“Let my brother take care of them. Stay here.” Emily twisted free of his grip and ran back down the street. “Damn it!” She heard Dean curse as he ran after her. Turning the corner again the sight was a bloody mess. All three of her friends lay in the alley with their throats open. The younger man stood with the machete dripping, two of the guys headless at his feet, Christian and Mark. Emily let out a tear filled scream and turned around covering her eyes. Right before her legs gave out Dean hugged her to his chest. Her legs just went limp as she sobbed into him. Dean lifted her with an arm under her legs.  
Emily was numb she couldn’t cry anymore. The alcohol numbness washed over her brain soaking it in a void. Her arms wrapped around Dean’s neck and her head on his shoulder. She stared at the empty street behind him, not really seeing, as he turned the corner and headed back to the car.  
She heard her name seemingly from a distance, but the alcohol induced void had her. It was a safe place. No feelings, no images of the alley with all that blood. No terror, just numb. There it was again and again.  
“Emily?” Dean spoke and shook Emily out of her trance. She blinked, but still stared off in the distance past Deans face even with hers. She sat on the sidewalk next to the black car. “Emily, are you ok?” The taller man held a water bottle out to her. Emily’s head swam. Numb she reached out for the bottle. She grabbed it, tipped her head back to drink and toppled herself over backwards on to the sidewalk. She was vaguely aware of something hard hitting her head and everything went dark.  
****************************************************************  
A drum, her head felt like an old beaten drum. Emily groaned as she pulled the covers over her head and placed a hand on her swirling stomach. She needed something for her head. Emily tossed the covers away and opened her eyes. That was not her night stand. And this was not her room. The walls were beige not blue. She did not remember getting home and apparently she never made it. Emily vaguely remembered leaving the bar with a guy with dark curls.  
There was a cup of water on the night stand. Emily realized her throat was a dessert and sipped at the cup as she sat up. Her head felt like there was an axe in it right between her eyes. The cup empty she placed it back on the night stand and looked around the room. It was a small motel room and she was alone. She wore her clothes from the night before. The other side of the bed was made, so she didn’t think she had made it here with that guy, but how did she get here and where did he go? Sebastian was his name, she thought. Her boots were even still on she realized standing up. More water was the first order of business. She waked to the bathroom door on the other side of the small motel room using the little light pouring in from the closed curtains on the window by the door. Flipping the bathroom light on Emily made a small whimper at the brightness. Filling the glass cup she saw the scrape on her right palm. She looked at it puzzled, but shrugged it off. Another cup of water down and she wished she had a toothbrush, but getting home was more important.  
Where were her friends? Emily thought sipping on a third cup of water. Her make-up was smudged badly. She put her face to the sink and grabbed a cloth. She couldn’t remove it completely, but she fixed it enough to step out into public. A hazy memory floated across her mind; blood, sharp animal like teeth and running. It was a small memory, really no more than a flash, but it sent a cold shock through her body. The glass cup fell from her hand and she turned to run. She needed to be out of here. The glass shattered and crunched under her boot. Emily fell, slipping on the water now on the floor. Her forehead caught the edge of the toilet. A loud strangled agonizing sound escaped her throat as she lay there for a moment, her head spinning.  
A pounding came from the door to the parking lot. “Emily! The gruff voice called. “Emily, are you alright?”  
Emily put a hand to her forehead and when she pulled it away it was slick with blood. A flash of a tall man standing over a headless man slid across her vision the head laying nearby had sharp animal like teeth and she shrieked sitting up and sliding her back against the bathroom cabinet never removing her eyes from the front door thinking that the tall man had come back to remove her head too. Pain told her she had slid her hand across a shard of glass on the bathroom floor. The door burst open with a loud crack and daylight poured in. Emily screamed holding her head in her hands smearing blood across her face. The light sliced through her skull like a knife.  
Two men entered cloaked in the bright light. They held guns searching the room until their eyes landed on her huddled on the bathroom floor. “Emily!” A man with short dark blond hair held his hands up as he slowly approached her, lowering his gun. The other man stood just inside the doorway with his gun at his side.  
Emily blinked through the light and looked up still holding her head. She recognized the man. “Dean?” Tears choked her voice and ran down her face. “What are you doing here? What am I doing here?”  
“You don’t remember anything from last night?” Dean held out a hand to help her up. Emily eyed him for a second and then accepted his hand.  
Once upright Emily brought her hand to her head again, it was still bleeding pretty badly and so was her hand. A long deep slice on the side of her right hand and up into her little finger. “I remember…” In a rush the night came back to her. Everything from arriving to the bar, bumping into Dean and the… “Vampires…” Her eyes widened in fear and looked at Dean. “Please tell me I imagined that”  
“I wish you had” Dean said looking at her forehead, concern creasing his face at the presence of all the blood.  
“My friends…” More tears stung her eyes. “Are they really…”  
“Dead, yes. I’m sorry” Dean grabbed a rag from the stack on the edge of the tub and wet it in the sink. “Let me see those cuts.” Emily’s head ached. Could vampires really be real, or was she in a room with mad men? Emily moved to the bedroom, guided by Dean, and sat on the side of the bed. “This is my brother Sam.” Dean introduced the taller man in the door way.  
“Hey.” Sam stepped forward and looked toward the bathroom. “What happened in here?”  
Emily sighed “I slipped and fell I gue- Ouch!” She flinched from the cloth Dean put to her head and glared at him. He was beautiful, but they were strangers. She was still scared and not fully understanding where she was and why she was here.  
“Sorry” Dean said those beautiful green eyes focusing on her cut.  
“Why am I here?” Emily asked holding another cloth to her hand and closing her eyes from the pain.  
“You blacked out” Sam answered “We didn’t know where you lived, so we just brought you to this motel. We are staying just next door. Heard the crash and thought you were in more trouble.”  
“From vampires you mean?” Emily asked flatly still numb to the acceptance and normalcy the brothers had speaking about these fantasy creatures becoming real. “Who are you guys?”  
“Sam and Dean Winchester. We are hunters” Dean pulled the cloth away. “Not nearly as bad as the amount of blood suggested.” He said addressing the cut again.  
“Hunters? So you hunt these vampires?” Emily looked between Sam and Dean.  
“Among other things, yes” Sam said tucking his gun behind his belt.  
Emily took a moment to absorb what she was being told while Dean tossed the rag back into the bathroom. She remembered three vampire bodies. Not four. “You missed one.” Emily looked up and split her panicked glance between the boys. “There were four vampires not three. Did you kill the other one?” Emily tripped over the word kill only slightly. She moved the cloth from her hand and blood poured from it again. Dean took her hand in his and put pressure on the wound. Emily made a small whimper at the pressure.  
“No,” Dean said making eye contact with Sam. “The son of a bitch made a run for it.” His eyes dropped to the floor before reconnecting with Emily’s. “The nest has been picking up meals at the bars in the nearby towns, picking off college girls mostly.”  
Emily felt sick. Meal? She was to be Sebastian’s meal? And her friends… they did become meals. “Nest? You mean there are more of these things?”  
Sam shifted his weight. “That’s why we are in town. We are tracking the nest and going to clear it out.”  
“Good. Make sure you get every single one of those bastards!” Emily kept her eyes on the carpet, focusing on not getting sick.  
Dean laughed. “Don’t worry, Darlin’, we’ll get every last one of the blood suckers.” Dean pulled the cloth away from Emily’s hand and the bleeding had stopped for now, but it was going to need to be bandaged. “Sam, grab the first aid kit out of the car.” Sam turned out the door. Tears spilled down Emily’s face again. She turned her head trying to hide it. Dean held her damaged hand between his hands carefully adding a little squeeze to get her attention. “I’m sorry about your friends, but I promise nothing will happen to you.”  
Sam cleared his throat setting the first aid kit on the bed beside Dean getting Emily’s attention. “Um, do you need a lift somewhere?”  
“Yeah, that would be great.” She stood from the bed after dean finished wrapping her hand in gauze and an ace bandage to keep it in place, blinking through the stabbing pains running through her skull. The three of them walked outside and Emily stared at the black car. It was the one the boys were driving the night before. She hadn’t realized then that it was a 1967 Impala. “Nice car” Emily admired the sleek vehicle as she opened the passenger door and slid in. She thought she heard one of the boys say something behind her, but when she looked back all she saw was Sam shaking his head.  
Dean drove and Sam stayed at the motel saying something about research on his laptop. Emily pulled on her seatbelt and looked out the window as the Impala fired up. Monsters. So monsters were real, she thought. Emily liked fantasy books and movies as much as the next girl, but if they were real she want nothing to do with them. Still, curiosity pricked her brain.  
“So, there aren’t just vampires out there, are there?” A pit developed at the center of her stomach. She never moved her eyes away from the window. Day time Baltimore streets passed in a blur.  
“No.” Dean sighed. “There’s a lot of shit out there.”  
“Are there more? More of- of you guys out there?” Emily turned to see Dean looking at her.  
“Hunters?” Dean asked turning back to the road. “Yeah, there’s a few of us around.”  
The midday sun shone through the windshield of the Impala. Emily’s headache had reduced to a dull thudding somewhere in the distance, only creeping on the corner of her thoughts. Front and center in her mind was the beautiful man sitting beside her. The way the sun lit up his rough features, the stern look in his eye. It wasn’t hard to see that these boys had seen some shit in their time.  
The Impala rolled to a stop outside her apartment building. “Dean.” Emily looked at the building and paused. She turned to him “Dean what do I do if they come back? Garlic? Holy symbol?” The pit in her stomach twisted at the thought.  
Dean laughed, that grin that made her melt before did nothing for the hole in her stomach. “No, no that’s the movies.” He tucked his hand inside his jacket, “Tell you what,” He pulled out a business card and handed it to her. “You see or hear anything- even if you think something is even slightly off- you call me. Any time. And I’ll be there.”  
It wasn’t exactly what she was hoping, but at least it was something. She really didn’t know what she was hoping for. Emily took the card and smiled at him. “Thanks.” She climbed out of the car and closed the door behind her. Fumbling with her keys she looked back standing in front of her door. Dean waved out the window honking the Impala’s horn. Emily waved back. How was she supposed to continue on with her life now knowing what was really out there?  
*********************************************************************************************  
The setting sun cast an orange glow in the small café. Green faux leather booths lined the large windowed walls. Only a few tables were taken. The smell of food on the grills wafted into the dinning room from the kitchen. Low music played on the speakers in the ceiling, but Emily payed no mind. It was the usual mix of old 90’s songs she could easily tune out as she wiped down dirty tables waiting for her customers to need a refill of a drink, or order something else.  
Exhaustion washed over her and made her drag her feet. She couldn’t sleep last night, so she sat on her laptop researching vampires and other monsters. Haunting pictures rolled through her head as she picked up her serving tray from the kitchen and walked out into the dining room of Will’s Café and Bakery. The last few nights had been the same. Get home from work, try to sleep and be terrorized with horrible dreams of vampires ripping her friends apart, wake up drenched in sweat and spend the rest of the night on her laptop learning all that should could about them.  
Emily set the food on her tray down in front of her customers and turned back toward the kitchen. She needed a break and the day was going slow. Maybe she could get a five minute break alone in the back.  
“Hey, Em, I just sat your corner booth sweetie.” Janet, one of the older hostesses was a really sweet lady that worked every Saturday evening. Her greying hair was pulled in a bun at the nape of her neck. Wrinkles creased with her smile at the corners of her eyes and mouth. Emily loved her, but today she couldn’t care less about her.  
“Thanks, Janet” Emily tried to make voice lite, but it came out mocking. Emily rolled her eyes, more at herself than anything else. She took a deep breath and put on the best smile she could, then turned and headed to the booth. When she looked up to see her customers she stopped dead. It was Sam and Dean. Sam wore jeans and a green flannel. His hair combed and falling past his ears. He was talking to his brother who looked to be hardly paying attention. Dean, his green eyes studying the menu, was a heart stopper. The sun shown in the window next to the booth, the rays falling on Dean’s dirty blond hair and across his face. His sharp jaw line covered in light stubble accented by the rays of light. He wore a black t-shirt with a red flannel unbuttoned over it. The sleeves rolled up revealing muscular arms. His jeans fit him so well over his muscled form.  
Emily shook herself out of the trance and found a mirror on a nearby wall that was part of a decoration and checked her reflection before heading over. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail with the natural waves bouncing as she moved her head to check every angle. Her light make up was unsmudged and made her blue eyes look even bluer than normal. Everything seemed to be in order except one unruly blond hair and the cut still on her head from falling in the motel bathroom, which she told the people at work that asked she had slipped in her own bathroom at home and left out the part about the memories of monsters taking her feet out from under her. Tucking it behind her ear she walked over like it was any other customer trying to hide the excitement and ball off ice that formed inside of her. If they were here there could be trouble, but she had been itching to see Dean again. “Well, Hello boys!” Emily put a hand on her hip as she stopped in front of their table interrupting their conversation. Her injured hand still wrapped in the bandage pulsed with pain when it landed on her hip, but she ignored it.  
“Emily!” Sam tried to meet her eyes, but she was focused on Dean. Emily did smile at Sam, but brought her attention right back to Dean.  
The green eyed man looked up from the menu and smiled flashing teeth. “Hey, Emily, I didn’t know you worked here.”  
Dean’s smile sent her heart racing and her smile matched his. “Oh, yeah I worked here all through college and well,” She said with a smile and a sigh, “I’m still here.” Emily tried to mask her frustration at still being stuck in her college town with a small laugh, but she failed. She glanced over to Sam with another smile for him. A more serious tone took over her voice. “So, did you clear the nest?”  
“We found the nest, but we are waiting till daylight to deal with it.” Dean’s face hardened when he saw the fear in her eyes. “Don’t worry. We’ve done this a few times.” His voice rolled with ease and Emily did believe them that they had done this fairly often. He made it sound so easy, but she didn’t know how anything like what she saw the other night could be considered normal and how that could become routine.  
Emily chewed her bottom lip. She always did that when she was nervous. Forcing herself to stop she remembered her job. “Ok, well, I’m sure you boys have it under control.” Emily smiled at them, but it didn’t touch her eyes. “Now, what can I get for you? Might I suggest the Will Burger? It is a personal favorite of both the owner and myself.” Emily leaned on the table pointing to the specials menu between the boys trying to keep her voice from shaking. All that ran through her mind was that the vampire was still alive.  
A hand grabbed her injured one and she jumped a little bringing her out of her own thoughts and fears. “We are going to kill them and keep you safe, I promise.” Dean’s voice was low and serious his eyes intense and unwavering from hers. Emily stared back into his eyes and held onto his hand. It was warm and rough. The moment seemed to stretch on forever until Sam, clearing his throat, interrupted the moment.  
“I’ll have a beer and the Chicken club, please.” Sam’s eyes shifted awkwardly not meeting Emily’s or Dean’s. Emily pulled her hand away and blushed chewing her bottom lip.  
“I’ll have a beer and the Will Burger.” Dean winked at her and threw a smile that made Emily blush deeper.  
She turned to hide it from both of the boys. “Coming right up!” She said with her back turned and waked quickly to the kitchen.  
As she walked away she could have sworn she heard Sam say something like “Dude, what the hell was that?” Emily caught her breath in the kitchen and avoided looking over to Dean’s table while checking on her other customers. She got back into the rhythm of serving and found it easier to ignore their table, until their order was up. Hefting the serving tray on her shoulder she walked across the dining room towards Dean and Sam, but something was gnawing at her gut. She couldn’t even identify what it was until she reached the table.  
Dean rubbed his hands together at the sight of the large bacon covered burger in front of him. “Oh, baby this puppy looks delicious!” Emily set the other sandwich down in front of Sam as Dean picked up his burger.  
“I want to come with you.” Emily numbly blurted out. Both of them looked up at her confused looks on their faces. “I wanna come with you on the hunt.” She didn’t meet either of their gazes, she just stared at the table between them.  
“You what?” Dean set his burger down without a bite.  
“Dean these things killed my friends. I want to help eradicate them from my town.” Emily found the courage to look up and meet his eyes.  
“Emily, Vampires aren’t something you mess around with. They are dangerous.” That was Sam. His brow crinkled with worry and confusion.  
“I know that.” Emily lowered her voice glancing to see if anyone was near. “I watched them slaughter my friends in a dark alley. But that’s why I have to go with you.” Emily turned back to Dean. “I see these things in my nightmares every night. I haven’t slept since the attack and I have to get some… some closure... some revenge!” Tears threatened the edge of her eyes and her hands in fists shook.  
Dean started to scoot out of the booth and stand. “Ok, come here.” Dean stood looking around the dining room and put a hand on her back guiding her out of the café to the quiet street. The sun had just set, the sky a deep blue lit by the lights of the city nearby. The cool air made Emily shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself as tears slipped down her face. Dean looked around the parking lot, but no one was around, as he turned to face her. “Emily-“.  
“They’re gone!” More tears streamed down her face as her shoulders shook from held back sobs. “They are just gone! And I can’t even tell their families what really happened!” Dean wrapped her in a hug. Emily buried her face in his chest and let the sobs pour from her lips. “They were all I had left” She squeaked out between sobs and sniffs. “I have no one now.” Dean hugged her tighter to his chest. It felt as though he was trying to pull the pieces of her back together. Make her whole again.  
“Shhh” Dean squeezed tighter and stroked her blond curls. Finally her sobs subsided and Dean pulled back to look in her eyes. “I’m going to take care of them for you.” Dean put a hand on her cheek and wiped tears mixed with black mascara away with his thumb. Emily leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. “But I need to know you are safe. Can you do that for me? Can you stay safe?” Emily nodded still keeping her eyes closed.  
Dean dropped his hand back to his side and Emily opened her eyes and folded her arms against the cold. “Dean?” He met her eyes with a question. “I’m off in an hour. Do you mind giving me a lift home again?” Emily’s eyes shifted around the street nervously. A few people walked the street and one car passed, but the quiet only made her more nervous.  
Dean smiled. “Of course. No more tears.” Emily sniffed and wiped at her makeup with a deep breath. “Finish your shift and I’ll take you home.”  
“Thankyou” Emily smiled, her eyes still red and puffy, but it would have to do. She turned and walked back into work trying to keep herself together. The next hour went fast. She filled a few more orders and got the brothers another beer. They drank slow and just hung out talking at their table.  
Time came for Emily to clock out. She walked into the kitchen untying her apron when the stocky manager asked her to take trash out to the dumpster out back of the café before she took off for the night. Emily grabbed the bags and stepped out the back door. The dumpster was across the small parking area where the employees usually parked. Emily hadn’t driven today because she was expecting to get off when it was still light and it really wasn’t a far walk from her apartment, but she had picked up a double when one server called out suddenly. Emily stepped in a puddle while tossing the first bag into the dumpster and cursed inspecting her little black shoe.  
“Lucky those hunters showed up when they did.” A deep voice said taunting. Emily’s heart froze. She looked up to see Damion stepping from behind the dumpster. He was in a light purple button down and a steel grey vest and grey dress pants. His blond hair slicked back. Before Emily knew he was a monster she was jealous that he had chosen Julia and not her. Now, she wanted to scream. The sound froze in her throat. “But where are they now?” Damion spread his arms open and a smile pealed across his face flashing pearly white human teeth. Oh how deceiving they could be. His dark eyes sparkled as he pretended to search the dimly lit parking lot. Emily took the chance and threw the bag of trash still in her hand at the vampire and bolted for the door back to the café. Damion hissed and tossed it aside. Emily could hear his footsteps right behind her. She put her hand on the door handle and Damion was on her. A hand fell over her mouth and she was lifted from the ground away from the door. “Can’t have you warning your hunter friends, now can we?” She could hear the evil smile on his face. Emily cried out and thrashed to get away, but it was in vain. Damion had her. Something hard cracked her in the back of the head and the world went black.

 

Emily’s muscles felt tight. In the darkness she tried to stretch and couldn’t. Her eyes fluttered open and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Her head throbbed. She was in an old dimly lit shack. Leather straps tied her to a chair in the center of the room. The shack looked lived in. It was messy, clothing thrown everywhere and bedding covering every flat surface. Movement caught her eye. Emily blinked and looked to her left. Damion sat untangling an empty blood bag at an old rusted table. “Well, hello there sunshine.” Damion’s voice was almost an evil hiss. “You know, you were the one I wanted. But Sebastian insisted on having you.” The bag untangled he stood from the table and walked over to Emily. It was then that Emily realized she was hooked to a bag already. A needle protruded from her right arm, blood pouring into the bag tied to the bottom of her chair. She tried to cry out, but the gag choked her and all that came out was a muffled squeal. “It was the way you smell.” Damion bent closer as he spoke, his lips close to her ear as he inhaled her scent. “So… intoxicating, irresistible. Blood mixed with alcohol has always been my favorite way to drink.” Damion took a fist full of her hair and pulled her head way from him exposing her neck. He buried his nose in her neck and breathed deep through his nose. Emily tried to scream again, her eyes leaking tears uncontrollably. Damion recoiled quickly and shook like shaking off filth. “But now, now you stink of him! I saw you two outside the café. Like two love birds.” He released her hair and connected the new bag. The full bag he took and held up inspecting it. “Sebastian is no longer with us thanks to your hunters.” He was happy the other vampire was gone. She could see it in his eyes. There was something else too. Something, something like insanity skittered across his eyes Emily decided. “He can’t hold me back any longer. He always kept the prettiest ones for himself. The ones that had that… that special smell. Sometimes he would let me have a turn with them, but they always stunk of him.” Anger laced his voice as he set the bag on the table slamming his fist down. Emily strained against her binds, but it was no use. This was the end. Not only would she die by a vampire, but to an insane and jealous vampire as well. Her eyes darted around looking for anything to help her escape any sign of hope. “And now he is dead, yes, and I can have you for myself, but you have that… that stink!” Damion’s eyes flashed to her. They were wild and black. He ripped the blood bag open and poured her blood down his throat. It spilled over and dribbled down his chin onto his chest over the grey vest. “Yes! Yes your blood is pure!”  
Emily strained against the binds again and her head spun. She was losing too much blood. She had to find a way out. This vampire was going to bleed her dry. A window mostly covered in dark fabric showed a crack of the outside world. It was dark, but she could see a tree swaying in the breeze. Something flashed across it and then a face appeared. Sam peered into the window and made eye contact with her. He held a finger to his lips to tell her to keep quiet. Emily turned her face back to the vampire to not give Sam away. She had to keep this thing distracted and focused on her. She worked the gag in her mouth till she could almost speak around it. She mumbled around it and tried to get the thing’s attention.  
“My sunshine speaks.” Damion ripped the gag from her mouth. “What are the last words of the Sweet Smelling Flower?”  
Emily resisted a shiver that wanted to travel down her spine and licked some moisture back into her lips. “I chose you over Sebastian, but he gave me no choice.” She spoke quickly to get his attention. Damion licked the blood from his lips and eyed her curiously. “It was cruel of him to take what you clearly deserved.”  
Stroking his ego clearly worked. “The Flower is right. Sweet and intelligent.” He decided with a playful smirk laced with wild insanity and blood lust. A shadow moved past the door way behind Damion. It was Dean holding a machete. “Perhaps I can keep you around. Make you my pet.” Damion pulled up his sleeve and bit into his own flesh drawing blood.  
“What are you doing?” Emily darted her eyes from Dean to Damion. Dean was slowly making his way across the room picking his way through the mess as not to make a sound.  
“I have a Sweet Smelling Flower now, I shall keep her forever.” He stepped forward and took a handful of her hair again. “Drink and join me forever.” A crunch came from behind Damion and he spun just before forcing his blood into Emily’s mouth. “You!” Dean had stepped on a piece of glass and alerted him. Sam came running into the room and sliced her bonds and unhooked her from the blood bag. Dean flew across the room and smashed into the rusted table breaking it. Damion was at Sam’s throat holding him into the air. “She is mine! I will never share again!” Emily tried to stand and wobbled holding her arm where the blood was being drawn. Sam was thrown across the room smashing into a smaller table. Emily picked up the knife Sam had dropped and Swung planting the blade in the Vampire’s neck. The blade only went half way through. Damion laughed and pulled the knife from his neck. “Nice try my Flower. Perhaps eating you will be more pleasurable than turning you.” Damion’s voice was garble. Spurting blood out of the side of his neck and dripping from his lips.  
Dean stood and swung his machete slicing Damion’s head from his shoulders. Emily wobbled and her knees buckled. Dean was by Emily’s side with an arm around her stabilizing her while the Vampire body still twitched. “Emily, are you alright?”  
“We… we killed it.” Emily stumbled over her words not removing her eyes from the headless corpse. Her heart still raced and she could not take her eyes from its twitching body. “It- it was gonna eat me. Or turn me. I don’t think it knew what it was going to do. It was insane!” Emily met Dean’s green eyes which were filled relief. They turned sour with terrified curiosity towards Damion’s body.  
“Never seen an insane vampire before. That’s one to add to the books.” Dean said with a half smile toward the body before looking over to see Sam standing up rubbing the back of his head. “You good, Sam?”  
“Yeah, I’m good.” A red hand mark fading to pink marred his neck. “This was the only Vamp left, so let’s get out of here.”  
Emily put a hand to her head as it swam. She had lost a lot of blood. “Sam you burn the body and I’ll take her home. Meet you back at the motel.” Dean nodded to the body and then Emily and turned and guided Emily out with an arm around her waist. To Emily he said “Let’s get you something to eat and then I’ll take you home”  
Dean opened the Impala door for her and she climbed in. “Here.” Dean took off his red flannel shirt and wrapped it around her. Emily looked down and realized she was covered in vampire blood.  
Emily pulled the shirt around her. It was very large on her, but it served its purpose. “Thankyou” She mumbled blinking and not believing what had just happened. Dean had already closed the door and was walking around to get in the driver side, so he did not hear her.  
“Are you ok?” Dean split his gaze between the road and her as the impala purred down the road. He handed her one of Sam’s healthy granola bars that his brother kept stashed in the back of the Impala. It was late, far from dawn, but closer to dawn than sunset. Worry creased his face.  
“I’m fine.” She said unconvincingly. She cleared her throat. “Yes. Yes, I’m fine” She smiled to herself. “I just killed a vampire!” a small laugh escaped her.  
Dean looked at her confused as he pulled into the apartment parking lot. “That is not usually the reaction to seeing monsters killed.”  
Emily, still laughing at herself, looked down in her lap and sighed. A more serious tone took over her expression. “Do you mind walking me in?” She shot a nervous glance at her building and the surrounding dark parking lots.  
Emily walked to her door with Dean right behind her. She clutched his shirt around her as if it had some form of supernatural protection. The night had a chill to it. The shirt did not offer much protection, but what warmth it did offer she was grateful for. Emily pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door and froze. “What is it?” Dean asked his hand instinctually gliding to his gun in the back of his jeans.  
“What if there are more? What if they got in somehow?” her eyes never moved from the door handle.  
Dean put his hand on his gun and grabbed her hand and walked into the dark apartment. Emily gripped his hand tight and flipped on the lights and instinctually flinched. The room was empty. Dean checked all of the windows while Emily locked the front door and wrapped her arms around herself. “All the windows are still locked and there is no one here but us. You are safe. You should just stay inside tonight.”  
“I’m not going anywhere tonight.” Emily looked around the small living room and then back to Dean. She had calmed down a lot after seeing the apartment was safe, but she did not want to be alone. “Um, Dean… Would you mind, uh, staying here tonight? Just until the sun comes up?” She shifted her feet nervously and shivered.  
“Yeah, sure. Are you sure you’re alright?” his rough hand rubbed her upper arm and she met his gaze. Emily smiled, it was weak, but it was a smile.  
“Yeah, I just need a shower.”  
“Ok. I’ll be right here when you get back.” Dean sat on the couch and smiled that heart stopping smile of his.  
“Thankyou” Emily meant it from the bottom of her heart. She walked to her bedroom and shut the door. Emily heard Dean flip on the TV in the next room. She stripped her clothes and Dean’s shirt and stepped into the bathroom. She was speckled with vampire blood and the shower ran red for a few seconds before her skin was clean of the red stains. The hot water ran over her for a long time. She took a slow shower, processing everything that had just happened. She came to a point of feeling pride over killing a vampire and not just terror. Then when she had made her peace for the night with the events that unfolded she turned her thoughts to the man in her living room. He was very handsome and had saved her life twice now. The memory of the way his hand felt on hers at the café floated across her mind as she rinsed shampoo from her hair. His flashing smile and muscular form made her blush while running the razor across her long legs.  
She was lost in thought over Dean when a thought of monsters again entered her brain. There was no way she could go back to living a normal life now that she knew monsters existed. She had nothing in this town now that her friends were gone. There was no way she could go back to that job. How was she supposed to continue her life knowing what was out there and that it was preying on people. Another thought popped into her head. Dean had mentioned that vampires were not the only creatures out there. Could there really be other things? Other creatures that hunted people? It sounded crazy, but nothing could be crazy after the week she had.  
Emily climbed out of the shower and got dressed in a tank top and sweatpants. She scooped up the dirty clothes and opened her bedroom door, the TV was playing a Friends rerun. Emily tossed the clothing in the washer and walked to the fridge. “You want a beer?” Emily thought or a second and then changed her mind. “or maybe something a little stronger?” Dean gratefully accepted the glass of whiskey she handed him. Emily knocked back hers in one gulp and then poured herself another. Dean copied her and refilled his glass too. Emily joined him on the couch and sipped at her glass slowly.  
“Feel better?” Dean said turning towards her.  
“Definitely needed that shower” Emily said with a smile taking a sip and looking into her lap. She was attempting to hide her blush. She had forgotten to put a bra on. She cleared her throat and tried to clear her mind, tucking a damp strand of hair behind her ear. “I never thanked you. For saving my life. Again.” She said with a smile.  
“You’re pretty handy with that knife.” Dean said with a chuckle.  
“Emily smiled and brought her whiskey up to her lips without taking a sip. “It only went halfway through its neck. I would have been dead without you.”  
“Still, I wouldn’t want to make you angry when there are knives around.”  
Emily laughed and pulled one leg up on the cough tucking her foot under herself turning towards Dean more while she took another sip. He looked very sexy in the TV light. She realized that Dean had turned out the living room light and the only thing lighting the room was the TV. She bit her lip and when Dean looked back at her from the TV she looked down at her glass in her hand. “So, what will you do now that the vampire threat is dead?” Emily pulled the glass up to her lips and met his green eyes with her blue.  
Dean took a deep breath and half smiled before taking a swig. “Sammy’s got a lead on a possible job in Virginia, so I guess in the morning we will head on down south.”  
“So soon?” Her voice came out a little more desperate than she meant to. “Another vampire nest?” Emily spoke quickly hoping Dean didn’t catch the disappointment in her question.  
Dean looked up at her. He had picked up on her disappointment and Emily cursed herself. But he ignored it. “No, not vampires. Haunted house, sounds like.” He took another drink and made a face at the burn.  
“Ghosts are real too then.” Emily tapped a finger on the rim of her glass. Dean nodded finishing his glass. Emily tossed back the last of hers and grabbed his glass to refill them. “Well,” She tipped the bottle refilling both glasses. “What do you say to a new hunting buddy?  
“Emily, no. Trust me, you don’t want this life.” Dean twisted to look over the back of the couch at her standing at the counter. “No hunter has ever lived to see old age. You constantly move, constantly in danger. Don’t do that to yourself. Stay here, find a nice guy and have a real life.”  
Emily left the filled glasses on the counter behind her and spun to meet Dean’s gaze. “How am I supposed to do that, Dean? Now that I know what is out there.”  
Dean pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. “Emily-“ He started but she cut him off.  
“Could you do it? Could you stop hunting knowing what is out there? Snatching people off the street,” A vision of Damion stepping from behind the dumpster behind the café played in her mind and she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. “killing people. How am I supposed to continue on like nothing is wrong? Like this world isn’t infested with creatures from horror movies?” Emily didn’t realize she was yelling till it was all out. Emily turned away from Dean toward the counter. She cursed herself for being an angry crier as a tear escaped. She downed her third glass and slammed it back on the counter. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a few deep breaths. The alcohol started to pull at her mind, but she ignored it.  
“No, I couldn’t. I’ll never stop hunting.” Emily turned and Dean was standing in front of her. She hadn’t heard him get up. He was inches from her face, his green eyes staring into hers. Emily didn’t know what she was going to say, but her lips parted to say something. She never had the chance to speak. His lips softly brushed hers. Emily’s heart raced. She was confused, she thought he was mad at her and now he was kissing her. Dean pulled away looking in her eyes for permission, or for her to tell him to get lost. Alcohol made her mind buzz, but she knew what she wanted. Emily quickly wrapped her arms around his neck crashing her lips into his and molding her curvy body to his chiseled chest. A low groan came from deep within his chest that only fueled Emily’s desire for him. His lips were soft and strong.  
It only took a second for Dean’s hand to tangle in the back of her hair. Emily’s breathing picked up and so did Dean’s. The kiss was hot and fierce, fueled by the adrenaline of the day. Both fought for dominance of the kiss. Dean, without breaking the kiss, used his hand and slid the whiskey bottle and glasses out of the way. Then he gripped Emily’s hips and lifted her onto the counter. Emily used the slight height she had on him now to demand her dominance, her one hand in his hair and the other tracing down his strong back. The ripples of muscle under her fingers seemed to go for miles. She wondered what his skin felt like under his shirt.  
Dean’s hands found their way under her tank top, but stayed on her hips, seeking permission to go farther up. Emily wrapped her legs around Dean. He groaned deep in this throat and inched his hands up higher under her shirt. Emily’s curiosity got the better of her and pulled his shirt over his head. She pulled back to admire what she had uncovered. He was all hard rigid lines of muscle and oh, did he look good. Hair on his chest and formed a thin trail down below his belt. A spark of curiosity in Emily’s mind formed about what was below the belt as well. Dean’s pupils were blown wide, his hair a mess from hands being run through it. He was even more attractive than when she had leaned in for the kiss. Emily was not sure how that was possible, but it was a fact.  
“Like what you see?” Dean’s voice was something primal. Emily giggled in response and kissed him again trailing the kisses past his lips and down his neck biting and sucking when he groaned in pleasure at the spots she touched with her lips. This only made Dean wild with lust. He wrapped his arms around her ass and carried her away from the counter. Emily laughed and wrapped her legs and arms tighter around him moving her lips back to his. Dean bumped into a wall trying to not break the kiss and find his way to her bedroom. Once in front of the bed Dean tossed Emily down hard making her laugh. Dean started to unbuckle his jeans when Emily sat up and swatted his hands away. Dean gave her a confused look until he saw the devilish grin on her face as she started to undo his belt herself. Dean just stared down at her admiring the view. Emily got to her knees never leaving her work and kissed and nibbled her way down his ribcage. Her teeth met hard muscle covered in soft skin. Emily pulled the material away making his member spring out. He was huge, bigger than any Emily had ever had. Dean stepped out of his pants and met her lips again pushing her back so she was lying on the bed.  
His hand snaked up her shirt and he pulled it over her head. Emily had never put a bra on when she got dressed. “These two have been staring at me all night.” Dean took her left bud in his mouth and swirled it around his tongue earning a small moan from Emily. She grabbed his member and started to pump softly. He was hard as a rock and already dripping precum on her hand. She used the natural lubricant and pumped slightly faster. He growled at her touch and pulled her sweatpants and panties down and tossed them over his shoulder, then turned his attention to her right nipple hardening under his tongue. Dean’s fingers found her folds earning another moan, this time louder. She was wet and being unclothed chilled her. “Are you cold?” His thumb moved to her clit and started small circles. “Maybe this will warm you up.” Emily moaned loudly and pulled her head back exposing her neck. Dean took advantage and kissed and sucked her neck, finding all of the good spots. His fingers worked faster and faster making her shake involuntarily bringing her closer to climax.  
“Dean” She moaned his name loudly as she came undone. Panting she relaxed only for a second before pointing to her night stand. “Get a condom.” Dean wasted no time in leaning over the panting girl and digging through the drawer. Once he had it he handed it to her to put on him. She opened the package and unrolled it onto his length. Dean tilted his head back and shut his eyes, a small growl escaped his lips enjoying her touch. Emily settled back down on the bed and let dean between her legs. His soft lips found hers and kissed her thoroughly. Emily was eager to feel him inside of her, but Dean seemed to be taking his time about it, enjoying every second. He lined himself up with her and looked in her eyes for permission. When she nodded he pushed himself into her tight entrance. Emily squeaked at the pleasurable pain. She could see Dean was struggling to remain still while she adjusted to his size.  
“You ok? Am I hurting you?” Emily realized she had made a face when he entered her. He was eager and rough, but gentle all at the same time.  
“No, I’m fine.” She made her face relax and she put on a small coy smile before kissing him slowly. Emily’s walls relaxed around him and she started to rock her hips signaling him to start moving as well. Dean started at a slow, but rhythmical pace sending waves of pleasure through her body. Emily gasped at every movement. He felt amazing, a sensation like no other. Electricity ran through her body, starting in her core and radiating outwards. It built as he continued to move. Their lips met again as Dean sped up. Moans escaped Emily’s lips between kisses. His hands played in her hair and over her breasts. Emily clawed at his back and raked her fingers through his short hair. Her hips rose up to meet his with every thrust. The headboard started to bang against the wall and Dean laughed, a deep sound that shook through his body, the grin on his face and wild animal reflecting in his eyes drove her crazy. His hand grabbed under her leg tossing it over his shoulder and changing his angle so he could penetrate even deeper.  
“Dean!” Emily moaned stretching her hands above her head and gripping the headboard for support to put against Dean to make him go even deeper in her. The change of angle hit her g spot. Emily closed her eyes tight. “Yes! Yes, Dean, right there!”  
“Oh, you like that!” Dean watched her from his position above. He kept the rhythm as sweat started to form on his brow. Suddenly the rhythm started to change, it came with a stutter and slightly faster. Emily knew he was close as she started to fall over the edge. “Oh, Emily you feel amazing.”  
“I’m-” Emily locked eyes with the man above her. His green eyes just pools of black with a green rim. “Dean, I’m- Oooohhh yessss” Emily’s walls clamped around him sending rippling waves of warmth and electricity through her that she savored and sought to cling to with every fiber of her being. Dean grunted and squeezed his eyes shut as his head bent forward with one final thrust. Emily panted, her hot breath mixing with Dean’s. He leaned his weight on her connecting his mouth with hers. Emily’s brain buzzed from the alcohol and post sex high. Her hands were back in his hair now damp with sweat. Dean placed one last light kiss on her lips and then rolled off of her onto the bed.  
“Wow.” Emily said when she could breathe again. Her body was exhausted but her brain was still swirling.  
Dean sat up and covered her with a thin sheet before walking to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When he came back Emily stood to take her turn in cleaning up, but faltered and before she knew what happened Deans strong arms were around her. “Emily! Are you alright? You’re pale as a ghost.” His face scrunched in worry as he helped her to the edge of the bed.  
“Whoa…” Her head swam, all the good feelings gone from her body. “Guess I lost more blood than I thought I had to that…” All good feelings and thoughts were definitely gone now. “That Vampire…”  
“They’re gone, Em. You don’t have to worry anymore.” Dean pulled on his boxers, never taking his eyes off of her. “Let me help you up.” He helped her to the bathroom and then back into bed. “You need sleep.” Once she was tucked in he turned to leave, but Emily caught his arm.  
“Dean!” He looked at her hand holding his arm and followed it up to her eyes. “Please, stay.”  
“I’ll be on the couch. You need your rest.”  
“Stay.” She pleaded and patted the bed beside her. Dean gave her a small smile and climbed back in bed pulling her close to him. Emily’s head on his chest she closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her listening to the steady heartbeat coming from the man’s solid chest. For the first time since it all started she had good dreams, dreams of good memories with her friends and of the man that slept next to her. She slept through the whole night without waking in terror.  
The morning light coming through the blinds disturbed the peaceful slumber. Her eyes still closed she stretched her arms above her head and felt a twinge of muscles from the night’s activities. A smile spread across her face and she rolled over seeking contact with the gorgeous man, but the bed sheets were empty. Her ocean blue eyes shot open and her heart sunk. He was gone.  
“Dean?” Emily looked toward the bathroom. The door hung ajar and only darkness inhabited the small room. She climbed from bed pulling on a robe to cover her still naked body. “Dean?” She called walking into the living room. The man was nowhere to be found. A small scrap of paper sat on the counter with a pen on top. Emily snatched it up and read the writing quickly.  
Emily,  
Go live your life and forget the nightmares.  
Dean  
A tear stung Emily’s eye, but she would not give up that easily. She flew to her room and dressed quickly in a pair of yoga pants and an old sweatshirt. She then grabbed her keys and ran for the door.  
Pulling up to the motel where she had officially met the boys and heading to the room they had shared she banged on the door. No answer came. “Dean! Sam!” She pounded with her fist. “Dean, please!”  
A maid exited the room next to the door she pounded on. “They checked out about 4 hours ago, Sweetie.”  
“No…” Tears stung her eyes. “He can’t just leave…”  
“Sorry, but they checked out and hit the road looks like.”  
“Do you know where they were headed? Did they say?”  
“Not a clue”  
So that was the end. A flash of nightmares and a taste of the real world and it left her on her ass. There was nothing else to be done. She had no number to contact the boys, nowhere really to go. She was left in a town of bad memories and nothing going for her.  
That night she lay in her bed staring at the dark ceiling. It was no use sleeping, the nightmares had returned. Tears stained her face once more. She was sick of crying. Crying was getting her nowhere. She was at a dead end, it was time to pick a direction and run, so, she got up and packed her things in her car and left in the dead of night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please comment!!! I would love to hear from you.


End file.
